


昨日之诗

by ventties



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Lactation, bottom!henry, slut!henry
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventties/pseuds/ventties
Summary: 没有很黄





	昨日之诗

到底要怎样你才满意？

当初闯入派对的是你，望着爹地请求他收养的是你，无师自通含住爹地的鸡巴的是你，主动用湿漉漉的手指扩张自己雌穴的也是你。

那你不知道不乖的孩子要被惩罚吗？

罗素还记得，那是他好多年前某次在一场宴会上捡回来的。那天晚上男孩身着棉布长袍，一点也不像是被邀请而来，倒是自己像偷偷溜进庄园的。事实上也确实如此。而奇异的是没有一个护卫阻止，也没有哪位老爷或小姐对这样一个不请自来的平民男孩表现出嫌恶，相反男孩一路努力拨开华贵的宾客向他走来的时候几乎所有人的目光都定在了他身上。

男孩最终挤到他面前仰头说，我一直敬仰您，罗素先生。他紧张地甚至直接以男人的名字称呼他。仿佛漾着一汪湖的蓝眼睛用一种温热又直白的目光望着他，额前垂下的那绺卷发轻轻地打着颤，年幼的脸颊饱满而透明，甚至像覆着层柔光。

他对敬仰他的男孩当然有义务。

男孩说他叫亨利。

亨利说，他也想成为像罗素先生那样的人，又苦恼地问他，要怎样才能做到呢？爵位都是世袭的，但谁会告诉亨利这样的事实？他只说，想到什么就去做，不要犹豫，然后他顿了顿，为男孩提供了一条最快捷、最有效的路。

他说，来和我一起生活吧，这样我拥有的你都会有了。

亨利欣喜地答应了，甚至不相信自己有这么好的运气。他说，天哪，这是我的荣幸，先生。

可这究竟是谁有这么好的运气，是谁的荣幸呢？

亨利不会知道的。

罗素常觉得亨利或许真是什么落入凡间的天使，他甚至像是没有过去，带着一包小小的行李就这样在庄园里住下了。他为天使准备了绣着精细纹章的大衣和领结，还有袖口坠着花边的及踝丝绸睡裙。他教亨利品尝红酒，握着他的腰领他跳华尔兹，带他骑马打猎，他最喜欢的是亨利穿着短靴的样子，马裤扎进靴筒里，会显出他纤细的脚踝和小腿。

大家都知道罗素公爵收了个义子。 老爷们在私下的聚会里提起缺席多次的罗素公爵会露出心照不宣的笑容，谁能怪他抛开朋友呢？他的朋友们只会懊恼自己没有他那样的运气。

亨利是个聪明的孩子，他很快学会了使用餐桌上八种不同的刀叉，学会了拉弓还箭无虚发，学会了叫罗素爹地，学会了穿吊裤袜和束腰的技巧，学会了自己掰开臀缝扩张幼嫩的穴口，学会了吞吃爹地的大肉棒。

说起来那天夜里罗素第一次分开他的双腿发现隐密处的花穴时，他竟然不感到惊讶。似乎这本来就对他而言再正常不过了。精灵怎么会有性别？精灵有所有的性别。

亨利害羞似的夹紧了腿，但其实罗素只感觉到他细滑的大腿内侧皮肤，和他牢牢圈住了自己的腰。他按着亨利平坦的小腹直接操了进去。亨利起先被经验老道的男人撩拨得已经微微发抖了，奶尖泛着红挺立，雌穴不断地淌出粘腻透亮的汁液。罗素只得再次赞叹他惊人的天赋，毫无扩张的第一次插入就轻松吞下了他整根粗大的鸡巴。亨利呜呜地叫着被爹地干进了最深处，细窄的内壁吸着大屌不放，源源不断的淫水滴下来沾湿了罗素的阴毛，也给他自己肥软的屁股覆上一层晶莹油亮的光。

亨利什么都学得很快，是因为很多事他甚至不需要被教就懂。他伸出软嫩的小手探向吞吃着爹地肉棒的穴口，轻轻地刮蹭着被撑到极限的花褶和男人肉棒的根部，柔软的嗓音被撞击的节奏劈得断断续续：亨利……好喜欢爹地的肉棒……爹地干得亨利好舒服……啊啊……要被操穿了……

罗素从那一秒就知道，他将不只是亨利的爹地，他还会成为亨利孩子的爹地。

他为男孩破了很多例。他带男孩去了绅士们的派对——大家都知道那是什么派对，每次他们之中有人得到新的宠物都会举办一次聚会，好让大家一起分享。但是那次亨利哭得抽抽嗒嗒地挂在罗素身上根本不肯下来，断断续续地重复着他不想要别人，他只想给罗素爹地生宝宝。

谁会忍心不让他如愿呢，就算是其他老爷们也看不得他如此委屈，亨利真的就这样得到了一点纵容。但他怎么可能就这样被放过？罗素坐下来让亨利背对他站在他岔开的两腿之间，当着众人的面一层层地剥掉了他的礼服。亨利害羞似的绞着手指，任由爹地慢慢解开他的披风外套，解开他的衬衫纽扣，将他脱得只剩下内衣，再隔着乳罩重重揉上他的双乳。

对，亨利穿着整套的细带T字裤，吊裤袜和乳罩，虽然那根本遮不住什么，只会让他艳红的奶头透过半透明质地的蕾丝布料显得更加淫靡。眼下它们在罗素的大掌之下被挤出一道深沟，薄纱被奶尖分泌出的一点点乳汁沾湿时候呈现出完全透明的颜色，柔软地贴在他的两只雪白大奶上。绅士们心照不宣地交换眼神，让亨利戴上奶罩的主意再好不过了，因为大家都注意到他已经明显凸起的小腹，想必那就是他和罗素的第一个孩子。一位小母亲当然没法一下子适应突然涨大泌奶的双乳，这样沉重又甜蜜的负担的确是需要一点布料支撑的。

难耐的男人们纷纷从裆里掏出自己早就比铁还硬的鸡巴开始手淫，亨利垂着眼睛脸颊发烫地想要转身把头埋进罗素的颈窝，却被略为强硬地阻止了。“男孩，”罗素从后面贴着他的耳廓说，“我教过你礼节，一再的拒绝会显得你非常粗鲁”

他的男孩当然十分听话。亨利依旧涨红着脸，但手臂就这样老实地垂在身侧不再做任何反抗了。罗素又把他抱起来，将他两条腿分得大开跨坐在自己身上，一手搂住男孩的腰，一手探向男孩的下身重重地抚摸他的大腿内侧。亨利保持着两腿大张的姿势面对着老爷们，颤抖着分泌出前液的性器，因为受孕而变成玫瑰花瓣颜色的雌穴和兴奋得一张一合的粉嫩屁眼完全曝露在所有人面前。罗素用两根手指揉搓起男孩的花穴，把两片肥厚的大阴唇撑开给他们看亨利紧致湿漉的阴道深处。不管谁在场都会产生疑惑的，这到底是错觉，还是面前这会流水的男孩真的散发着甜蜜的气味？紧窄的阴道淌出的晶亮花汁和雪白硕大的双乳淌出的奶液，仿佛都带着催情的蜜香，正无声又迫不及待地邀请谁彻底操穿它的主人。罗素直接并起三根手指刺进他的雌穴抽插了起来，逼出了男孩的接连尖叫，他竭力仰起头呼吸时不自觉地挺起胸，柔嫩的内壁不自觉地绞紧了爹地的手指，敏感的奶子颤抖着和雌穴同时喷出大量汁水，溅了自己一身。被撩拨着失去廉耻的男孩不停用头向后拱爹地的肩颈，断断续续地哭叫着什么。

“什么？”罗素用布满胡渣的脸颊蹭了蹭男孩一头卷发，“说清楚些，爹地听不见。”

“呜呜……”光是被手指抽插小穴揉弄奶子就控制不住发情的男孩又哭得满脸是泪，“不要，不要手指……亨利好难受……想要爹地的大鸡巴……狠狠干进亨利的小花……把亨利的子宫捅破……”

他的男孩果然很乖，只调教一次也可以把他的教导记在心里，即使在如此强烈的欲望中也能说出完整的祈求。罗素满意地低笑了一声，余光里看见他的老朋友们上下撸动得更加快了。

他稍微提高了声音说：“可是你看面前的绅士们，他们也很难受。”

亨利勉强睁开朦朦胧胧的眼睛，果不其然看见对着他的男人们疯狂撸动着自己涨大的鸡巴，那眼神像是要生吞活剥了可怜的男孩。亨利扭过头求助地看向罗素。

罗素继续温柔地诱哄道：“乖，就用你的小手帮帮他们，这样你还是只有爹地一个，嗯？好不好？”

他忍着自己同样快要爆棚的情欲盯着亨利被泪水模糊的眼睛，知道那小脑袋里的理智已经所剩无几了，这时叫他做什么他都会乖乖听话的。因为他明白他日后还需要和这些爵爷朋友们相处。

亨利果然点了点头。罗素把他从自己腿上放下来，但已经被指奸到腿软的亨利刚脱离爹地的手就不由自主地双手撑着跪倒在地上。没有停顿地，罗素附身拍了拍他高高翘起的圆肥的屁股，说：“去吧，乖孩子。”

男孩听话地四肢着地慢慢爬向最近的男人，伸出小手一边一个地套弄着。罗素眯起眼睛，强烈地感受到突如其来的尖酸的愤怒。他第一次对分享宠物产生如此的不满，第一次对一个小玩意产生如此强烈的独占欲。虽然他深陷在情欲之中，但他仅存的理智仿佛分裂开来，占上风的那一边咆哮着这个男孩当然和别的宠物不一样，他是你的小妻子，是你孩子的小母亲；弱势的另外一边却因压倒了理性的情感而清楚地感觉到不详。

但他没有再管那那矛盾。他站起来大步走向亨利，后者带着一种天然的熟稔爱抚着男人们的鸡巴。他虽然清楚地知道亨利就是这样一个完美的精液容器体质，就算是第一次，就算不管一次给他多少男人他都可以完美地满足他们，他还是那样，大步走到亨利身后跟着他跪下来，不顾亨利吃痛地呜咽用力掌掴了他的丰臀，再扶着自己坚硬滚烫的大鸡巴狠狠地操进了那窄小的阴道。

亨利发出又痛又爽的尖叫，小手软绵绵地停了动作，头无力地靠在其中一个男人的大腿上，被爹地激烈抽插的动作顶得不住向前倾。

罗素听着他爽到颤抖得声音呜咽着“爹地好棒”，感觉心脏都涨满了。他的男孩，妻子，小母亲，幼小，热情，美丽，毫不掩饰对他一个人的爱。他还能要求什么呢？

他那时像是一只青绿色的果实，刚刚出落得饱满紧实，咬一口下去清甜的汁水会涨满口腔。

但就算是罗素也过了很久才发现他其实不是那样的，他其实是那种长在潮湿树荫下的贴着地面结出的艳红浆果，会引诱森林里迷路的旅人采摘，然后再用自己毒死他们。


End file.
